Cellular phones, cameras, computers and tablet computers include electronic modules such as, for example, a camera module. These electronic modules generally have a power budget. Exceeding the power budget often has undesirable consequences such as quickly reducing battery life or inhibiting functionality in other electronic modules. Sometimes these electronic modules include power limitations such as, for example, an average current being drawn and a maximum current being drawn. If, for example, an electronic module exceeded its maximum current budget, a circuit may be used to reduce the current being drawn. Often this is performed by reducing the power supply to the electronic module which has undesirable consequences such as disabling the electronic module.